


A lifetime of laughter At the expense of the death of a bachelor

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Football Player Castiel, Football player lucifer, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's every day, long process of doing everything for everyone is starting to cause some health problems and well as relationship ones.<br/> </p><p>Pregnancy: Six months and two weeks</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are TWENTY NINE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lifetime of laughter At the expense of the death of a bachelor

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Pic description: Benny, Lucifer, Balthazar on top. Sam, Michael, and Gabriel on bottom.
> 
> Middle pic source found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-533814258

Dean breathed out tiredly, rubbing his belly as he pushed the grocery cart. His stomach becoming more of a burden with each passing day. Dean always felt as though he would fall over if he wasn’t careful, which was putting a lot of stress on him to get the extra stuff down now and days. 

He wasn’t sure when he got in the habit of doing everything but it became second nature to take on the responsibilities the at home life required. The Grocery shopping, the cleaning of the house, and with no locks on anyone's doors it also happen to include everyone’s rooms, and the laundry of everyone in the house. Which was fine.

Dean didn’t mind the extra responsibility, and he didn’t so much mind the chores. He needed to do SOMETHING since Castiel refused to let him work. The exact words being, take care of you and the babies. Which Dean interpreted as, Don’t let me see you doing anything straining. Which Dean translated to in his words meaning, don’t get caught. 

Dean just felt useless sitting around the house while things needed to get done. The teen boys had high school, Balthazar had college classes. Could you believe it? Balthazar the punk delinquent in school was trying to become a doctor?

Michael had found a job for the time being, He was working at a local library. Taking most of his time there, just organizing shelves. Which was a lot of work when people just come over and screw up your selection. He didn’t mind the job, but he definitely didn’t appreciate it as much as he hoped. But for the time being of dating Uriel and sort of dating Lucifer, it kept him busy when they were at the football program.

Castiel and Benny had their football program, running and working hard to bring in income there. There were gone when Dean woke up to take the boys at seven to school, and weren’t home till almost seven at night. How could he also ask Castiel to do everything while Dean literally did nothing?

Dean rubbed his stomach uncomfortably, as he debated if the noodles on the bottom shelf were worth the price of him bending down or somehow getting down to get it. After a few moments, he decided against it, opting for the more expensive noodles for a dollar more than the cheaper eighty cents ones. 

He breathed out, as he started to push the cart again. His face clenched in pain. He had been what felt like cramping all morning, and all Dean did about it was take some pain relievers. Though it helped some, the pain was still noticeable.

Dean touched his forehead when he felt himself growing dizzy, something was wrong. Dean found himself unsteady and fell back against the shelf, his vision fading. 

“Sir?” Someone called, moving to him, but Dean only caught that before he passed out, hitting the floor with a hard bang.  
_____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean unlocked the door to the house, his wrist bandaged in a soft cast as he talked on his cellphone. The keys slammed noisily against the door as he tried to pull them out of the lock. Trying to bring in the groceries he had to pick up at a different location after his tumble at the store. 

“Yes. I promise I’m fine.” Dean spoke to the store representative continued to make sure he was fine. “...Yes. They said it was a sprain…yes. I’ll be fine. Just a little broken up and bruised.” Dean joked as he slid the groceries in with one foot onto the wooden floor. “I promise, I’ll call if I change my mind….Alright have a good night.” 

Dean hung up tossing the cell phone onto the couch before he picked up two of them and shoved and pushed two others with his foot. 

So, he got a little light headed. 

He went to the doctor like the people asked. 

He’s got some bruises and a sprained wrist, which wasn’t too bad by the fact he hit the floor hard enough to bruise the side of his face. 

They said he was just exhausted. 

Dean didn’t feel tired. 

It must just be a fluke. 

Dean finally abandoned the groceries near his feet to carry them in completely setting them in on the counter. 

It wasn’t like he was ignoring the doctor!

He would rest like the doctor said...as soon as he put the groceries away. 

Pulling out the first three items, his cell phone going off made Dean sigh, moving to retrieve it. 

“Hello? This is Dean Novak?” Dean spoke, listening to the caller on the other line. “...He did what?”

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t be mad.” Sam whined as he sat looked guiltily down at the floor as Dean stood crossing his arms looking pretty pissed.

“You got in a fight?!” Dean snapped, as Sam winced. “Over POKEMON characters.” 

“Well...when you put it that way it sounds dumb.” Sam looked away as Gabriel popped his head over the chairs back to back. 

“To be fair, the guy said trubbish was a good pokemon.” Gabriel sat up from him laying on the chairs, and Dean was scared these idiots were going to be sexually active soon? Please. Nerds. “I would have punched him too.” 

“Do you have a better excuse than that?” Dean turned after moments of blinking at gabe in annoyed disbelief, looking at Sam who groaned. “If that’s the best you got, you both won’t make it home but to the morgue.”

“Dean! You don’t understand. He is my mortal ENEMY!” Sam stated looking at Dean as though hoping he would understand. 

“Sam, you have been at this school for two weeks. You didn’t have time to figure out your locker information, yet you have time to find a mortal enemy, huh?” Dean placed a hand on his own hip. “You’re grounded. Two weeks. No videogames.” Sam groaned as he stood, as Gabriel started to follow as well. 

“I’m sorry, why aren’t you in class?” Dean paused as he turned.

“Um, I assumed you wanted to save the gas trip?” Gabriel beamed as Dean forced him to turn him around and walked over to the receptionist. 

“Please make sure he gets back to class.” Dean stated as Gabriel pouted.

“Dean! Come on!” Gabriel whined, as Dean ushered Sam along, nursing his black eye with a ice pack. Getting in the car, Sam eyed him taking notice of Dean’s bruised face and wrist. 

“...Hey are you okay?” Sam asked concerned as he held the ice pack to his eye. 

“I fell earlier.” Dean stated. “I’m fine. It’s just sprained.”

“....” Sam stared at him. “Did you tell castiel?”

“He’s at work. I don’t want to bother him.” Dean started the car, as Sam opened his mouth to argue. “He’s going to find out about my bruises, and your suspension the second he gets home.” 

Sam didn’t speak and looked towards the window.

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked through the door to see Uriel half dressed chewing on the ice cream Dean had just bought from the store, and had left sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Dean groaned as he saw him, but Uriel didn’t hear him, as Michael leaned into the fridge pulling out some food. Uriel pushed up his glasses, as he talked to michael. Dean noticed the T-shirt on michael, which meant they hadn’t actually had sex. He was still trying to cover up his mating mark with lucifer. 

Dean glanced over at the food neither of them had bothered to put away, as Michael sat up.

“Hey Dean.” Michael stated as he sat up.

“Go up to your room, sam.” Dean stated to sam, as Sam groaned. Dean walked over to the bags and started to take out the groceries. “Hello, Michael, uriel.” Uriel gave a slightly embarrassed wave. 

“Hey babe. I’m going to get dressed, my lunch is over.” Uriel kissed Michael’s skin before walking back to his room. Dean moved past michael to put things away, noticing Uriel had only eaten half his ice cream from the carton. Dean sighed at the waste and threw it away. 

“You guys seem close.” Dean stated.

“...I like him.” Michael confessed. “He’s a beta. He’s...kind. He’s someone I could be with.” 

“But do you like him more than Lucifer?” Dean asked, that’s when michael’s confidence drained. 

“I don’t...know what to do…” Michael breathed. “Uriel’s concrete you know? Lucifer feels like trying to hold water…Kissing them both is...so different. I just don’t know.” Dean turned to Michael. 

“Uriel is nice. Dump Lucifer.” Dean put his hand on his hip. 

“So...not Lucifer’s biggest fan?” Michael laughed as Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t like the way he hurts you like this.” Dean stated, as Michael poured himself some coffee, as Uriel came up pressing his lips against Michael’s cheek before heading out. They only continued the conversation once he left. “Concrete. Not water.”

Michael took a sip of coffee, as he hesitantly took in his words, before heading back to his bedroom.  
___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean finished with the groceries, sighing contently as he looked over the clean house. Dean paused, it was a good time as any to take a break like the doctor wanted. Dean slowly walked over to grab one of the chocolate bars he hid in the fridge. He had been excited all day to bite into, and some milk and cookies. He slowly started to walk out of the kitchen, when loud laughter made him glance up. 

Seeing Balthazar coming in, he was soaked. Dean eyed him, as water dripped onto the floor. 

“Hey Dean.” Balthazar hummed as Dean silently cursed about his recently cleaned floor. 

“Why are you all wet?” Dean asked, as Balthazar glanced towards the door. 

“It started pouring on my way home.” Balthazar stated, at least taking off his shoes not to track mud but still dripped everywhere. Dean glanced towards the garden, setting his stuff down instantly on the counter. 

“Shit. The laundry.” Dean breathed as he bolted out into the courtyard, trying to collect the clothes he literally had just finished washing. Collecting them all into the basket, he returned soaked. He tossed the clothes back into the washing machine to drain the excess water. He shook from the cold, as he moved to the folded clothes. 

Dean stripped himself of the wet clothes, and got into some warm and toasty ones. His skin still wet and shivered from the contact. His eyes scanning the bruises on his skin from the fall, when a sharp kick gained his attention. Sliding his hand over the right side of his belly, he smiled at the loving kick. 

“I’m going to rest I promise.” Dean breathed, as he glanced over the mop bucket in the corner of the room. Collecting it, he moved to the front door, starting to clean up the water. Taking his time, he cleaned up the water. He sighed, tiredly as he glanced over the now cleaned floor. 

He dumped the water into the courtyard, before he put the supplies away. He returned to his milk, now warm after how long he had spent on the clean up. He poured it out, and poured a new one before he collected his food again. Trying to walk over to the tv, he set his food down when the loud laughter of voices made Dean turn just as he had gotten ready to sit down. 

Benny and Lucifer were holding Castiel who was not looking so good, Dean looked concerned about his mate sagging over the two men, but the smell of liquor hit his pregnant nose and Dean recoiled. 

“Hey Deano!” Lucifer laughed, as Dean walked over to the dripping men. 

“I thought you were at work.” Dean crossed his arm.

“We got out of work early because the coach had a family emergency, so someone offered drinks at his place.” Benny stated, as Dean turned to look at the drunk Castiel. “He does not know the art of drinking.”

“It’s sips. It’s sips. I know now.” Castiel mumbled drunk.

“You were out having fun, when you could have been home?” Dean stated to Castiel who winced at his voice. “I was just talking to you about wanting to see you more.”

“I never have fun. I just wanted to have fun.” Castiel mumbled drunkingly.

“Ignoring the fact you now see your time with me as a burden, I needed you here.” Dean snapped. “Sam got suspended. Where were you to help me with that?”

“Get off my back, it was just an hour of drinks.” Castiel snapped, as Lucifer and balthazar forced his mouth shut. 

“He’s drunk Dean, he doesn’t know what he’s saying.” Lucifer covered as Dean rolled his eyes noticing the clock. 

“Shit, Gabriel. He just got out of school.” Dean moved to grab his coat, as he pushed through the men. “When you sober him the fuck up, you can decided who will be kind enough to let castiel sleep in their room. Thanks.” Dean moved out the door, as the two friends exchanged looks.  
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean picked up gabriel, who was soaked as well, Dean parked the car in their driveway. They both got out, as Dean walked up the pathway, unlocking the front door, they walked through the courtyard to get to the front door to get into the house. He let out a pained breath, as he felt the dizziness coming back, he let out a breath trying to stay upright as Gabriel paused at the front door. 

“Dean?” Gabriel asked, as Dean felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and he once again hit the path with a bang.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

When Dean’s eyes opened, he found himself staring at his nightstand. A plate of cookies, and a ice cold cup of milk with a chocolate bar sat waiting for him. Dean slowly sat up, pausing when he realized he wasn’t alone. 

“Babe.” Castiel spoke, as Dean felt him take his hand. “Are you okay?”

“What happened?” Dean breathed pulling his hand out of his grasp. Still pissed at Castiel.

“You passed out.” Balthazar stated. “I could tell a sign of exhaustion a mile away….That and you left your medical papers on the counter.” Dean nodded softly running his fingers through his hair as Castiel looked at him sadly.

“We are sorry.” Gabriel spoke holding himself. “I guess, we were lost in our own little worlds we just...forgot there is so much you do around here.”

“It’s okay.” Dean breathed.

“It’s not.” Benny stated, as Michael held out a paper to Dean which he took. 

“A chore chart?” Dean glanced up.”...But my names not on here?”

“There’s enough of us, that you weren’t needed.” Sam shrugged, Dean gave a soft smile.

“...Thanks.” Dean breathed.

“Hey...Can you give us a minute guys?” Castiel asked, as everyone slowly left out the door. Castiel and Dean stayed quiet till the last person had left. “...Dean I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine. I get it.” Dean breathed.

“No, It’s not fine. It’s not okay. You shouldn’t get anything.” Castiel took his hand. “I love you more than life itself.”

“Yet, you rather spend your only free time with someone else?” Dean wiped his tears that started to fall. “I’m lonely, Castiel.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel breathed sadly. 

“Everyone here is your friends, the only friend I have is Sam.” Dean choked out. “And he’d rather not hang out with me either.” 

“I want to hang out with you.” Castiel stated nodding.

“I can’t help but think anymore, if we would have made it if it wasn’t for the twins.” Dean looked away as Castiel looked down, it was quiet for a long time. 

“Dean…” Castiel spoke first, as Dean looked up at him. “We would have.” 

“I’m not so sure.” Dean breathed, as Castiel wiped his tears. 

“...Then it’s my turn to fight for this...for us…” Castiel pressed his lips against Dean’s eyes. Dean looked at him. “You have been fighting for us for almost nine years….It’s my turn because...It’s me to lose everything if this doesn’t work.” Castiel cupped his cheek. 

“My best friend, my lover...My everything…If you walked out tomorrow, I think you will be fine Dean….I wouldn’t make it.” Castiel whispered. Dean sniffed as tears spilled out harder. “I love you, Dean. I will do anything to make you never cry again. If that means sleeping on the couch till we can fix this I will….I love the fuck out of you, Dean Novak.” Dean moved to hug him holding him tighter, as Castiel nuzzled into him, comforting him with soft caresses against his back. 

“I love you too.” Dean breathed as Castiel pulled back wiping his own tears. Dean gave a loving smile at his tears, as Castiel took his hands. 

“From now on, we got all the chores, Balthazar said he would get the boys from school, and Sam is to be your personal butler till he’s unsuspended.” Castiel stated. “After that, It’s me. You are going to rest, take care of yourself and do whatever you want. I will be here to treat you like the god you deserve to be treated like.” Dean laughed at that. 

“...That god wouldn’t happen to be aphrodite's right?” Dean bit his lip, as Castiel eyed him. Taking in the lustful look from his mate. 

“Oh no, you should be resting.” Castiel stated, as Dean grabbed Castiel’s shirt. 

“I thought you said I can do whatever I want.” Dean bit his own lip. 

“Y-Yes.” Castiel swallowed.

“I decided right now I want to do you.” Dean hummed. 

“I’m confused, who were your other options?” Castiel stated, as he crawled in bed with Dean, Dean smirked. 

“Michael’s my plan b.” Dean stated playfully, as Castiel spooned against Dean, sliding his hand down Dean’s maternity pants. Dean sucked in breath when Castiel’s hand touched him. It had been a bit since they have been intimate. Dean couldn’t recall ever having sex in this house. 

“Michael hmm?” Castiel asked, as Dean pulled off his maternity top, leaning back into Castiel.

“I like his tattoos.” Dean teased, as Castiel bit down against Dean’s shoulder blade causing the omega to moan in lust before he stopped touching him. Castiel playfully moved to sit up to leave. 

“Then by all means, let me go get him.” Castiel hummed before Dean pulled him back into a needy kiss. Castiel could smell the slick Dean had already started to produce at such simple touching. Castiel found himself lost in the smell of his lust. Kissing him harder and needingly, as Dean’s fingers dug into his spine, as Castiel pulled the fabric from Dean’s ass in need.

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Michael’s POV**

 

 

Michael laid pressed against Lucifer who lazily kissed him, his fingers tangled around Michael’s belt. As Lucifer rocked against the alpha in need, Michael happened to love their slow sex. Mostly brought on by watching TV shows together or just hanging out. 

Michael felt Lucifer pause when he moved down to kiss his neck. Michael stopped when he noticed Lucifer’s stare, Touching his neck where lucifer was looking. 

“You’re...still seeing him?” Lucifer spoke, as Michael hesitantly nodded. 

“I told him not to leave a hickey.” Michael sighed. “I know how you hate it…” Michael noticed the look in lucifer’s eyes. “I told you, I’m not going to wait for you forever…The times coming you know.” 

“I know.” Lucifer hesitated before he grew silent. “...If you had to pick...between him and me right now...who would you choose? After the way I treated you…?” 

Michael glanced at him for a long time, scanning Lucifer’s eyes before he leaned up hesitantly pressing his lips against Lucifer’s. Lucifer smiled into the kiss as he kissed back roughly. Michael moaned at the touch, how Lucifer held him gripping him with need. Did Lucifer really think...he wouldn’t pick him?

“I love you.” Michael felt tears in his eyes, as he pulled back looking into michael’s eyes in tears. “I’ve always love you.” He wished he could have gotten a answer from Lucifer. Something to reassure him or break him, however Lucifer crashed his lips onto Michael’s and michael submitted to the man he wished would never let him go.


End file.
